Together Forever
by Eagle Hawke
Summary: The Doctor and Rose stay together after Doomsday, thanks to the Doctor's knowledge of Torchwood and Rose's ingenuity. Megan, a Whovian who lived through the Dalek and Cyberman invasion, is invited to travel with her dog, Annie. This fanfic is sorta cannon to the show. I do not own doctor who. (SIGH)
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who Fanfiction

Doomsday Redo.

Disclaimer (Goes for whole fanfiction)- I do not own Doctor Who, etc.

"Should hold. Just in case... Lock Positions." The Doctor commanded. The levers locked positions, then retracted. "Love the technology here. Grab on, Rose!"

"Got it." She replied, grabbing the magnet, and for good measure, tying her self to it. Then the void opened. Daleks, screaming "Nooooo!", and Cybermen alike crashed through the void. The pair on the magnets held on.

Then, when all were in, the void closed. The Doctor and Rose breathed a sigh of relief. They were safe.

"I'm going to untie you now, Rose."

"Okay. I can wait." He walked over and untied her. The two hugged.

"I love you, Rose." He said.

"I love you, Doctor." She replied, grins lighting up both of their faces.

"What just happened?" A girl, about 14, walked in. "Did the Daleks and Cybermen get sucked in?"

"Yeah." The girl sighed in relief. "They are gone."

"Good." She smiled. "My name is Megan."

"Nice to meet you, Megan."

"You 2 are on TV." Megan blurted out. "It's called Doctor Who." She glanced towards Rose. Rose waved.

"Hi, Megan. My name is-"  
>"Rose Tyler. The show, you were a character."<p>

"Ok..."

"And the episode did not turn out like this. Totally awesome!"

"Which episode?" The Doctor interrupted.

"Can I use the computer? Its easier to show you, at least for me."

"Not that one." The Doctor said. "Use the one over there." Megan nodded, then brought up Hulu. ©

"Here." She clicked on something, and Doomsday came on, but she skipped towards the end.

"Wow." Rose muttered. "I am so glad it did _not_ turn out like that." Megan nodded agreeing with Rose.

"Yeah. So am I. But I plan on telling BBC off." Megan had a little anger in her voice. "Stupid company."

"Yeah." The Doctor agreed. "By the way, who plays me?"

"David Tenant in Season 2, 3, I think 3, at least."

"Okay. Who plays Rose?"

"Billie Piper." Megan said.

"Okay."

"Megan?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is you family?"

"Dead. Cybermen killed my Mom and Dad, Daleks killed my brother." She sounded sad. "My dog was killed by a Dalek."

"Your an orphan."

"Yeah."

"Can she come with us?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"I guess so, yeah. Do you want to come?"

"Your not kidding?" She looked extremely surprised.

"Nope."

"Sure! Yes!" A bark was heard. "Annie?" She was shocked. A black dog barreled in the room, leaping on Megan. "Calm down girl. Calm down!" The dog, Annie, sat. Megan said, "Can she come?"

"Yes!" Both the Doctor and Rose said.

"Awesome." Megan said. Annie barked. "Anyone got a leash?"

"Yep." The Doctor handed her one.

"Thank you." She clipped it on Annie's collar. She stood back up.

"Ready?" Rose said.

"Allons-y!" The Doctor shouted. The three walked outside, where the Tardis sat.

"Cool! It does look like a police box." Megan said. "Is it really bigger on the inside?"

"Yep."

"Awesome!" She said. "Can we go in?"

"Yes." Rose unlocked the door.

"This is freaking awesome. Freaking AWESOME!" Megan looked ecstatic.

"Tardis, can you please make a room for both of them?" A hum was the response. "Thank you." Everyone walked towards the hallway, and a door opened.

"Wow. This is like, the room I always wanted. Thank you... Tardis?" A holographic woman appeared.

"Your welcome!" She said, then disappeared. Annie had a bed of her own. She bounded over to it, and climbed in. She circled a few times, then sat down heavily, then stood up again. She continued to circle, then sat down, satisfied. Everyone laughed.

"You can be quite funny, Annie." The dog seemed to smile. Megan looked at the desk in the room.  
>"That looks like... It's my laptop! Thank you Tardis!" A please hum ran through the room.<p>

"Well, where are we going next?" Rose asked Megan

"You choose." Rose looked surprised.

"Okay." Rose thought for a minute. She turned to Doctor. "Is there any way I can say goodbye to my mom?"

"Yeah." The Time Lord said.

"Are you OK with this, Megan?"

"Yes." She replied. And then they were off.

Jackie was at the beach. In English, it's name was Bad Wolf Bay. Suddenly, a faint outline appeared.

"Mum!" Rose called.

"Rose? Are you really here?" She reached out to touch her.

"No. I'm just a image."

"I miss you."

"I know.I love you. We're burning up a sun so I could say goodbye."

"Thanks. I love you, Rose. Keep yourself safe."

"I will mum. Goodbye, keep Dad occupied. With you and... The baby."

"How'd you know?"

"You are sort of showing. I love you."

"You too, Rose."

They waved at each other until Rose had gone. Then Jackie got in her car, and drove back to Torchwood. She smiled through her tears all the way home.

Rose smiled. "I love you, Mum." She whispered, then turned to the Doctor and Megan. Megan was crying a bit. She wiped her face furiously. "I'm okay." she said strongly.

Annie whined then. A woman in a wedding dress stood there.

"Who are you?" She barked.

"But?" The Time Lord said, bemused.

"Where am I?" The woman had a bit of panic in her voice now.

"What?" He repeated.

"What the hell is this place?" Her voice had risen an octave. Fear was present now.

"What?" He exclaimed again.

-DOCTOR WHO-

So. This is one series I think I can continue. It's going to follow the episodes, as I re-watch them. I will continue Airwolf, but it will be kind of erratic for that story. Sorry. I kind of lost enthusiasm. Will get back to it, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Together Forever

Chapter 2

AN- Here's chapter 2. I've decided to make is loosely tied to cannon. The story will follow the episodes, but besides the destination according to the episode, it will be different. Review please. Allons-y!

_Previously-_

_Annie whined then. A woman in a wedding dress stood there._

"_Who are you?" She barked._

"_But?" The Time Lord said, bemused._

"_Where am I?" The woman had a bit of panic in her voice._

"_What? He repeated._

"_What the hell is this place?" Her voice had risen and octave. Fear was present now._

"_What?" He exclaimed again._

"Doctor." Rose broke in. He looked over at her, Megan, and Annie. Megan was doubled over, laughing silently.

"What's so funny?" He asked. Megan caught her breath.

"Later. Spoilers." The Doctor sighed.

"Most definitely." He said, then turned to the woman. "You're in the TARDIS."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded hotly. "That's not a word." She noticed the doors.

"NO! Don't go out that way!" All three shouted at once. She opened the door and froze.

"What the-" She breathed. "We are in space." The Doctor walked up to her.

"The Tardis is my spaceship." She looked at him. "It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."

"Makes sense." She muttered. She changed the subject. "There's a draft with these doors open." She walked back into the console room. He closed the door, and bounded back up to the controls.

"Right then! How did you get on here? A human can't just lock themselves on the TARDIS!" He started to scan her with the sonic.

"Stop bleeping me!" She whacked the offending item away.

"Yes, sorry."

"Can I get back to my wedding, please."

"Yeah, fine! I don't want you here anyways. Where is the wedding? Oh, and when?"

"3:45 pm. St. Mary's Church, London, United Kingdom. Earth. Milky Way Galax!" She finished in a huff. The Tardis got them there, and right in the middle of the sidewalk. The guests were just walking out.

"Donna, where were you?" A gray-haired woman asked as Donna opened the door of the Tardis and stepped out.

"I got somehow transported to these 3 peoples box!' She turned them, and continued in a hushed voice, "Can you stay? I would feel more comfortable, since you seem to know about these things." The Doctor nodded in reply.

"Come _on, _Donna. Let's get you married." The other woman said rudely. 'Especially after your disappearing act."

They walked into the chapel and Donna got married. They went to reception, and the Doctor noticed a video camera. A few minuted later, he sprinted over.

"Heon particles. Ancient." He gasped. He ran to every window and saw several Robot Santa's. One held a remote. The Doctor looked at the tree yelled, "Get away from the tree! Get away from the tree!" Megan seemed to know what was going on and joined in, as did Rose. Donna asked,

"What's wrong with Christmas tree's."

"They kill." Rose, the Doctor and Megan deadpanned.

-SILENCE WILL FALL WHEN THE QUESTION IS ASKED-

AN. Sorry about the sort of cliff hanger. NOT.

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I am NOT British, so please excuse any mistakes due to non-British-ness.

Megan is not British either. That will be explained in the next few chapters.

_**I DO NOT own Doctor Who. I only own my characters, Megan and Annie**_

**Megan POV**

Megan watched in dread as the Christmas ornaments started to float around. She dove for cover as they started to dive and explode. A few minutes later, as the explosion's stopped, the Doctor stood up behind the sound system.  
>"OI! SANTA! Word of advice! If you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver,' He picked up the microphone and flipped it before speaking into it. "Don't let him near the sound system." He jammed the microphone in and everyone covered their ears. Megan and Rose crawled over to him and turned up the volume. That utterly destroyed the robots.<p>

"Good job, Doctor. Let's figure out what's going on." He ran over to the robots and grabbed the thing that controlled the ornaments.

"Thanks, and let's find out where the signal for the robots came from. They're scavengers." He called, and Rose, Donna and Megan ran after him.

The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the sky. "Whatever it is, it's high up."

IT IS THE DOCTOR- EXTERMINATE- DO NOT BLINK-SYCORAX-BANANA'S

"Oh, such a clever boy... You and your friends. I will get my bride." A long,finger like thing pointed at a screen.

THE MASTER-THETA-ROSE-THE DOCTOR-MEGAN-THE TARDIS-ANNIE

"Donna, do you have a car?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Well, then, we're gonna need it." Donna ran to her car, and they all clambered it. "HC Clements, please." They speed towards the workplace. When they arrived, the Doctor sonic'd the lock and went to a computer, while Lance and Donna followed him. Rose trailed behind with Megan.

"Megan, when Donna come onto the scene, you seemed to know what was going on. Is that 'cause of that show... Doctor Who?'

"Yeah. But if I showed you anymore... Spoilers." Megan grinned cheekily. Rose sighed. "It would probably mess up a bunch of stuff with time lines. As it was, the levers didn't retract in the episode. A Dalek knocked it, and..." Megan didn't finish.

"Oh. Yeah."

'Foreknowledge is dangerous.' He says that in the show." She sobered. "I do agree."

Rose nodded. They were interrupted by the Doctor picking up a cup. He told Donna.

"The cup is the TARDIS, you're the pen. The TARDIS has Heon particles, and since you have them, you were pulled into the TARDIS on your wedding day. Chemical war going on in your body! Heon particles activate!" He was ecstatic.

"So I'm a cup inside a mug?" Donna said.

"Yep! Sums it up pretty nicely." He ran to the computor.

"There's a hidden basement." He said. "And guess who HC Clements was brought up by."

"Who?" Rose asked. Megan looked positively furious as the Doctor responded.  
>"Torchwood."<p>

SYCORAXDALEKDOCTORTHEMASTERGALLIFREYTIMELORDSTARISWORDS

**AN- Yeah. I will update soon. My laptop charger went bonkers, and I just got it replaced today. I am sorry for this being shorted than I would have hoped. Review, please.**


	4. Chapter 4

fAN- Hello! As I said eairlier, this is loosley tied to cannon.

For future notice, I don't hate Donna. (The whole detox thing doesn't count, I found that pretty funny.)

SILENCE WILL FALL WHEN THE QUESTION IS ASKED- BAD WOLF- DOCTOR-

Rose grew instantly furious as she heard that.

"What's Torchwood?" Donna asked.

"Torchwood... Cybermen, Daleks, void?" The Doctor said.

"Oh. Yeah."

"And they almost separated Rose and her Doctor. I will never forgive them and their mistakes." Megan said coldly.

"Anyways, there is a hidden basement. I'll- _We'll _go see what's going on." He corrected himself after seeing Rose, Donna, and Megan's glares.

"Good." Megan said satisfactorily. Rose nodded.

"Allons-y, then!" He cried, then the five sprinted to the elevators. Lance hesitated before entering, saying,

"Shouldn't I, you know, call the police or something?"

"Get in here, Lance. _Now._" Donna practically growled. He sighed, and was about to step in.

"Wait. Maybe calling the police would be a good idea." Megan interrupted. "Lance, go reassure her family or something. Great idea actually." The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

_Trust me. _Megan mouthed. _Foreknowledge._ He nodded slightly.

"Megan's right." The Gallifreyian said. "Go. We'll see you later." He caused the door to close on the lift, and Lance sprinted outside, glad to not have to betray his soon-to-be wife. He had grown to love her.

-THETA SIGMA-THE MASTER-GALLIFREY FALLS NO MORE-DALEKS-

"Spill." Donna said. "Why'd Lance look so relieved?"

"Later. Now we have an alien to stop." Megan said. She didn't want to reveal the truth, not yet. The elevator came to a stop to reveal a hallway. They walked into it.

"Alright... Here we are." The Doctor said. Megan grinned. _**Apparently she liked her foreknowledge this time. **_The alien thought. "Look! Here's our rides!" He grinned.

Megan cracked up.

4 Segways stood in the hallway.

-DOCTOR WHO?-EXPLAIN-EXPLAIN-EXPLAIN-EXTERMINATE-THE SILENCE-

"Wow." Megan breathed as the cavern's size was revealed by the Racnoss. "It's huge. And that hole in the middle-"

"Is most definitively Torchwood." The Doctor finished. "Yeah, I get that vibe too."

"The bride is here." A voice, belonging to the Racnoss, Megan knew, was heard. She stayed silent.

"I wanna talk to you in person, not over an intercom system. Show yourself!" The Doctor said. The Racnoss Empress teloported down. "Racnoss? But you were destroyed!"

"I escaped. With my husband." She hissed. "I am the empress of the Racnoss. Tremble before me!" Rose snorted.

"Not likely. I've seen worse." She told her.

"Yeah. Except I know what happens. And I ain't telling." Megan joined in.

"And who might you be?" The Empress said.

"Rose Tyler... AKA Bad Wolf."

"Megan Dawning. Foreknowledge is dangerous. I've got it."

"And he's the Doctor." They said together, and the man in question continued.

"The Oncoming Storm, the Bringer of Darkness. The Last of the Time Lords." He said in his total _Oncoming Storm _tone. He let silence hang for a moment. "From the planet Gallifrey.

"They distroyed the Racnoss. NOOO!" She wailed.

"Yes."

"My bride is still here. I will use her."

"No, cause I've got an idea. You know, your own tricks can be used against you." The Doctor got the idea.

"Yep. The particles in her will act as a tracking device, so..." He called the Tardis to them, and she materialized around them.

"Now, let's figure out why the Racnoss are here, of all places." Megan stayed silent. Yet again. "They are planning to attack the Earth, like the Slitheen, except using heuon particles to do it. Their spaceship is up above. Who wants to kill some Racnoss?"

"I didin't think the Tardis had any offensive wepons?"

"She doesn't, but there is someone I know who does." He made a phone call and then grinned triumphantly. "Now, let's give my friends a target to shoot at."

A little while later, the crisis was over. Donna was going to get married to Lance the next day. Megan had pulled her aside and told her about what Lance would have had to do if he had come downstairs. She had understood and even talked to Lance about it. They were on clear terms with each other. She didn't want to travel with him. But Megan knew she would, just not now.

"Bye Donna!" Megan called out the Tardis door. She turned back in for a sec, then said, "Watch this!" A bright light shot up and exploded. Snow started falling. "Have a merry Christmas!" Donna smiled hugely in return.

-THE DOCTOR-TRENZALORE-DALEKS-CYBERMAN-RACNOSS-TORCHWOOD-

AN- Hello! I am SO SORRY about the wait. As of right now, I am sorry to admit, but The Journey begins is on hold.

Thanks go out to all the favorites, followers, and reviewers!


	5. Chapter 5

AN- How do you reverse the polarity of neutron flow?

A. You Can't, cause neutrons are neutral.

B. You add 1 proton, then subtract it again.

C. You use a sonic screwdriver!

_This is how the TARDIS's thoughts will be written._

-DALEKS-CYBERMEN-PANDORICA-AMY POND-RORY POND-RIVER SONG-

"Do you think Megan's OK? She was acting kinda weird."

"Yeah, she was. You wanna ask her 'bout it?"

"Yeah. Might as well." Rose told the Doctor. Megan was resting in her room, so they thought. They started when Megan began to talk.

"Hey, guys. Yes. I'll explain why I was acting weird. I knew something about Lance that no one else knew. I didn't want him to have to make a difficult choice." She sighed deeply. "And, I kinda don't feel good." She held up a bathing suit. "I've heard the TARDIS has a pool. I'm gonna swim for a bit."

"Kay." Rose responded. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure." Megan replied. "I'll see you there." She walked down one of the corridors. Rose nodded at the Doctor. He got the message. She went and retrieved her bathing suit from the wardrobe, then headed to the pool. Megan sat on the steps.

"It's salt water pool. I don't like the chemicals in chlorinated pools." Megan said, hearing Rose approach. The blonde sat down next to her. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Well, the TARDIS likes you." Rose broke the quiet. "She doesn't usually do this muc stuff for people. Except... I don't want to seem boastful. She seems to like me too."

Megan glanced at Rose wryly.

"I don't mind. I could tell she liked you. When you'd stroke her, she seemed to brighten."

That surprised Rose. She'd never realized that.

"Really?"

"Really." Megan confirmed. She smiled. "You love the Doctor."

"Yes!" Rose blurted, then said, more calmly, "Yes. I LOVE the Doctor. The TARDIS is my home."

"It's good you two admitted."

"Yeah. So... I hope you don't mind me asking, but where are you from?"

"America. My family was on vacation to Cardiff cause we wanted to go to the Doctor Who museum." She was quiet for a moment. "Then the ghosts and Daleks came. We hid for as long as we could. Then they found us. I escaped. The Daleks didn't see me run, cause by then you'd opened the void. Ditto with the Cybermen."

"Yeah. So how did you guys hide for so long?" Megan grinned a little.

"You'll never guess."

"Uh, you kicked them?"

"Actually, I did kick one." She stated proudly. "But, no, I have a replica of the sonic screwdriver that the actor on TV uses, and I told them I had installed more... Offensive weapons, and if they scanned it, I'd use them. I actually did install a few. I'll show them to you later."

"Okay. Wait, How did you kick a Dalek?"

"Anger. They'd killed my brother, the only family I had left. I was pretty pissed, to say the least." She was quiet. "I miss them, so much." She broke down crying, and Rose hugged her, silently comforting her. A few minutes later, she had calmed down, and she looked up with a sad smile. "Let's swim. I've had enough sadness for a while."

Rose and Megan got up and dove in the pool.

-THE DOCTOR IS AN ENEMY OF THE DALEKS-KILL THE SCORAX-MEGAN-

The Doctor wandered around for a while, deep in thought.

_Theta, Megan and Rose are fine. If they weren't, I'd let you know. _The TARDIS interuppted his thoughts for a minute.

"I know. I just feel sorry for Megan. And, for some reason, she feels so familer. Like I have some connection to her."

_You do have a connection to her. It will be revealed in due time, though. Be patient. _Then she was silent. But by then, his mind was whirling.

**WHAT?**

**-CYBERMEN-DALEKS-WEEPING ANGELS-TARDIS DETECTED IN FLIGHT-**

**AN-**Hello! Sorry for making you wait for a week, I've had a bit of writers block.

Review so the question's answer can be revealed. To my fav's, followers and reviewers-thank you all SO MUCH! I get SO excited I read the email from


	6. Chapter 6

AN- Hello! I'm BACK! Updates will probably be weekly, except for this one.

PLEASE REVIEW! And thanks tp everyone who favs, follows, or reviews.

Okay, is this weird or is it seriously just a huge coincidence? I found 23 (at least) mentions of (non-Doctor) Who Bad Wolf in titles, names, books companies on the first 11 pages of Google search. Yikes!

Any guesses to how the Doctor and Megan are connected?

Allons-y to Chapter 6!

-GERONIMO-ALLONS-Y-THE DOCTOR-THETA SIGMA-TARDIS-THE MASTER-

The Doctor was still mulling over what the TARDIS had told him when Rose and Megan came in the console room, laughing.

"And then what did it do, after you kicked it?" Rose said.

"It was totally confused, like 'Who dares kick a Dalek?" Rose laughed even harder. "Then, then it actually said, 'DO NOT KICK ME! I WILL EXTERMINATE YOU! I just laughed at it. Then it flew up and away. Into the Void!"

"You actually got away with kicking a Dalek?" The Doctor said incredulously.

"Yeah. I forgot to mention, I kicked it on it's side!" Then all 3 of them cracked up.

"So... Where to next?" He said after they had caught their breath. Rose and Megan shared a look of agreement and mischief.

"Bacalona."

-DOCTOR WHO-BACALONA-SLITHEEN-RAXACORICOFALAPHOTORIUS-

"Megan, come look at this one! She's so cute! Should I get her?"

"If you feel like she's... Yours. Annie felt like that when we saw her." Annie had a harness and collar on that made it so easy for Megan to keep track of her courtesy of the TARDIS. Annie was currently sniffing the puppy Rose was holding, and barked in approval. Rose told the vendor she'd take her. She handed over the necessary money and they headed back to the TARDIS. The Doctor was not in the console room.

"Doctor? Where are you?" Megan called out.

"In the library!" was the shouted response. They went and found him looking at a book written in Gallifreyian, which was not translated.

"So what's the book called?" Megan asked. He looked up.

"Physics in Modern Gallifrey." He said. "TARDIS doesn't translate Gallifreyian for anyone at the moment. I think she wants to ease the pain of losing our home a bit."

"Okay. I can understand that." Megan said. "Although, I do know, in the future, you do change something big. It may or may not be related to Gallifrey." Megan said Gallifrey gently, the Doctor noticed, as she if she knew how much it still hurt.

"Really?" He said. She nodded, then smirked.

"Anymore would be,... Spoilers."

"Why do I find I hate that word already?" He mused aloud.

A few hours later, they were on Earth again, this time a few hours after Donna's wedding. They went to Canary Warf with Megan, however much it hurt, to let people know they were still alive. People who worked their gasped as the trio walked in. Annie and Penny, as the Bacalonian dog had been dubbed, had stayed in the TARDIS.

"Yes. We know. We ran off for a bit. Sorry about the confusion. And Jackie Tyler is alive too, just... In a different universe." The Doctors voice cracked towards the end of his sentence. The director of the current Torchwood ran into the lobby to see if it was true.

"But... Of course! Your TARDIS! And as of right now, you are no longer an enemy of Torchwood!" She said, and smiled. "You did save the planet from us, and the rest of the alien threat." She motioned for them to follow her. "We'll get everything back in order right now."

DALEKS HAVE NO FEAR OF ANYTHING EXCEPT THE DOCTOR-ALLONSY-

The time travelers jumped to Christmas, and went to Rose's flat to celebrate it. They had a marvelous time.

"I could do domestic." The Doctor told Rose and Megan as they entered the TARDIS.

"It's not _that_ bad, Doctor. We don't need to own a house or anything. We've got the TARDIS."

"Yeah." He suddenly picked up Rose and spun around with her. Megan grinned. Then the three went to bed.

-GALLIFREY FALLS NO MORE-CULT OF SKARO-JAMMIE DOGGERS-TARDIS-

AN-Hello! Please review and stuff!


	7. Chapter 7

"Run! Faster!" The Doctor yelled as a bunch of insect-like aliens chased them.

"I'm _trying_! I don't have the superior biology like you do!" Megan yelled back, so he grabbed her and Rose's hands and continued to drag them along.

"Thanks." The girls panted when they were safely in the TARDIS.

"Next time though, don't insult the Empresses daughter's knowledge! From what I could tell, they take that seriously. Besides, they haven't been all over the universe like you." Megan scolded. Rose nodded, and stood up after having caught her breath.

"Anyways, whether purple is pretty or not is a matter of opinion." Rose added. He sighed.

"Alright. Now, where to next?"

"Off this planet for one." Megan said.

"Yeah. How 'bout... Earth." Rose said. Megan agreed.

"Earth it is!" The Doctor exclaimed, throwing levers and dancing around the console.

Rose and Megan grabbed onto whatever they could find that wasn't moving around. They landed with a big _thunk._

"I swear, the TARDIS is _laughing_ at us."

"She is." The Doctor said, getting up from where he had fallen when the TARDIS had landed. "At me." He glared at the console.

"When and where are we?"

"America, December 27th, 2014!"

"Where in America?" Megan asked.

"Apparently, we are in Utah. Near a house."

"I think... I think the TARDIS landed at my house." Megan said.

TARDIS MATERIALIZING-DON'T BLINK-BLINK AND YOU'RE DEAD-DALEKS-

"Wow. I love your house." Rose said. Megan was walking around gathering stuff and putting it in boxes. When a box was filled up, the Doctor would put it in the TARDIS. The TARDIS had created a room for her so she could put her families things on shelves.

"I miss them."

"I know."

"I mean, I'll never see them again. That hurts most." Megan sighed. Now for her brothers stuff.

IT IS RETURNING THROUGH THE DARK-ROSE TYLER-KNOCK FOUR TIMES-

After everything was in the TARDIS, they stood there.

"Doctor, is there anyway we can keep this house forever? Like, buy it or something?"

"Yeah. I've got some money you can use to pay for it to keep in forever. How much do you owe?"

"Uh, I think about 500,00 dollars."

"Alright." He said. "Let's get this done."

-TIME LORDS-GALLIFREY STANDS!-BAD WOLF BAY-BAD WOLF-TARDIS-

"Megan. You're alive!" A girl, (presumably a friend, the Doctor thought) shouted in disbelief.

"Yes, I am, Christa. You had better not try and make fun of me again or I'll drop kick your butt from here to the north pole."

"Okay." Christa said. "You saved my life. I was being petty anyways."

"Thanks. Wait, you look different. Good different." Megan said.

"Yeah... I stopped wearing makeup." Christa said. "You were right, about not caring what people thought of you. I was thinking I needed to have a ton of people like me, but I guess... I just needed to see myself as I am, not as others think of me."

"Yeah." Megan hugged her former enemy. "You can do it."

"Thanks." Christa said.

"I gotta go. I wanna make sure people know I'm still alive." She said lightheartedly.

"See you later."

"Bye!"

Megan, the Doctor and Rose went to the police office.

"Megan? But, we though you were dead." A woman with black hair and green eyes stood up.

"I'm not." She replied cheerily. Too cheerily, Rose noted. "Anyways, can you, uh, fix that officially?"

"Yeah. We can." The woman replied. "It'll only take a minute." She frowned at Rose and the Doctor. "Who are you?"

"This is Carla Applegate and Danny Smiths." Megan replied, shooting the Doctor a look. "I'm staying with them."

"You sure bout that? Cause that looks just like the Doctor and Rose Tyler." Megan looked at the woman.

"But... I didn't know you were a whovian, Kaitlin!"Megan said, shocked.

"How did you recognize us?" The Doctor said. "This TV show?"

"Yep." Kaitlin said. "Can I ask you 1 question?"

"I guess so..." He replied.

"Can you keep her as safe as possible for your lifestyles, please? Please, for her family."

"I'll try." He said honestly. "I'll try as hard as I can."

"Thank you." She said. "Oh, one other thing. I'm honored to meet you guys."

"Thank you." Rose and the Doctor replied. They went outside, but Rose said,

"Hold up a minute." and ran back in. She reappeared a few minutes later, and announced,

"Let's give her one gift." They went to the TARDIS, and dematerialized before Kaitlin, who chuckled and walked back to the police station.

-DOCTOR WHO-THE DOCTOR-PANDORICA-SONATARIAN POTATO HEADS-

"Megan, wanna come see my room?" Rose asked.

"Sure." Megan responded. The duo walked down the hallway and entered a purple-blueish room. Rose sat down on an anti-gravity beanbag. Megan did the same.

"So, are you okay?" Rose asked Megan.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Rose didn't believe that.

"Are you absolutely sure? You were a bit too cheery in the police station."

"I just really miss my family. I don't really wanna go back for a while."

"Okay. You might wanna tell Doctor."

"I will." She assured Rose. "So, have you ever explored the TARDIS?"

"Nope."

"You want to?"

"I guess."

"Allons-y, then!"

-DOCTOR-MEGAN-WEEPING ANGELS-DONNA NOBLE HAS BEEN SAVED-

AN-Hello! I'm BACK, and with another update. Updates will probably be a little shorter or longer than a week. When school gets back in session, it'll be scattered, so... Yeah. So, what do you think of this chappie? Longest one yet!

Please, please, please review. I love any any every one of them!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Okay, when you review (please review), answer this: What person/companion said this?

"I think this is the on switch."

This chapter is definitely not cannon.

I apologize for not updating sooner.

-DOCTOR-DAVID TENNAT-CHRISTOPHER ECCELSTON-BILLIE PIPER-

"I wonder where this room goes to?" Rose wondered aloud.

"Let's see." Megan replied. They opened the door to find...

... An _huge_ ice skating rink. Pairs of white skates lined the wall to their right.. Megan squealed in excitement. Rose was gazing at the size of it.

"Have you ever been ice skating, Rose?" Megan asked after she had calmed down.

"Yeah. I loved it." She said enthusiastically. "You wanna skate?"

"Oh, yeah. Let's- Actually, _Allons-y_!"

They each grabbed a pair of skates, finding they were _not_ from the 21st century and conformed to fit their feet perfectly."

"I _love _these skates." Megan told Rose, mentally thanking the TARDIS with lots of enthusiasm. The TARDIS replied contentedly, happy to have pleased Megan.

"Wait, does the Doctor know about this?" Megan asked the TARDIS aloud. She hummed a _no. _"Will you let him know? Please? And bring him here? I wanna show him something." She replied with a brightening of her lights. "Thanks, Old Girl."

Megan and Rose glided on the ice, Megan doing a few laps to warm up, and Rose just doing figure eights.

There were 2 knocks on the door. Megan called out, "Enter in 10 seconds." She glided to the general center of the rink, posing, and as the lights dimmed, one spotlight shone on her. Rose glided off the rink to watch. The Doctor stepped in and his mouth dropped open. He didn't have much time to be shocked as the song Gold by Britt Nicole came on. Megan skated to the music, enjoying every minute of it. "Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold. So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine, from the inside out, it shows, you're worth more than gold." Megan sang along, and did a half flip on the words "They don't know the real you." Doing spins, jumps, edges, and crossovers, Megan skated the program that she had won first place (somehow) on her first competition. At the end, she curtsied to Rose and the Doctor.

"Wow." The Doctor said. Rose nodded.

"First competition, I won first place with that. Enjoyed every millisecond of it." Megan told them.

"You deserved it." Rose told her. Megan blushed.

"Thanks. Doctor, why don't you skate with us?"

"Uh, okay..." He seemed nervous, but he laced up his skates, and joined them on the ice. He took tiny steps, and as he got used to it, he went faster. Soon, he was speeding around the rink. Megan still was faster then him.

"How... Do... You do... That?" He panted. Megan was slightly out of breath, but not as much as the Doctor.

"I skated in several competitions. I trained myself to have a lot of endurance. The speed comes naturally." She shrugged. He had caught his breath a little, and now they were skating at a normal pace. He was still out of breath, and Rose was having a hard time not laughing. They skated for a few more hours, then decided to take a break.

"So, how did you guys find this?" The Doctor asked Megan and Rose as they rested on the middle of the ice. Rose enjoyed the refreshing feeling of the ice.

"Megan and I decided to explore the TARDIS. We decided the door to this room looked interesting, so we opened it." Rose replied. "The TARDIS locked some doors, so we didn't try and unlock those."

"She put a little sign saying "locked" or "unlocked" on the door." Megan added.

"Okay." The Doctor found that nice of the TARDIS, so they knew where they could or couldn't do.

"We'd just found it. I decided to show you the first program I did. The TARDIS was very helpful." Megan mentally thanked the TARDIS again. She responded warmly.

"Well, who wants to skate again?" The Doctor said. The trio grinned and stood up. They skated for another 3 hours.

DOCTORMASTERTHETAKOSCHEITARDISMEGANUTAHLONDONDALEKS

**AN- Hello! Okay, when you review (please review), answer this: What person/companion said this?**

"**I think this is the on switch."**

**This chapter is definitely not cannon. I apologize for not updating sooner. I am kinda busy with school. Finals week. Ugh.**

**Oh, Megan is a Christian. That will tie in here. If you noticed the (purposeful) slight change in the episode with the Racnoss, good. That leads up to this.**


	9. Chapter 9

AN- HELLO! AGAIN! Like I said, updates will vary so… Here's the next chapter.

What famous villain from Doctor Who says "Delete! Delete!"

Also, thanks to BlackFalcon1800 and RhizOneill for reviewing

DALEKSAREEVILWELLEXCEPTFORRUSTYINS8-DAVIDTENNAT-MATTSMITH-CHRISTOPHER ECELLSTON

Rose was looking for Megan. She wanted to see if this cross necklace belonged to her. _She must have dropped it at some point,_ Rose guessed. She came upon a door which had "Megan" written on it in what looked like handwriting. It was really pretty. She knocked on the door.

"Come on in, Rose." Megan said. Rose walked in, and Megan, laying on the bed, answered the unasked question. "The Doctor is most likely in the control room, so it could only had been you." Rose noticed the iPhone. Music was coming out of the headphones sitting next to it.

"What song is this?" Rose asked. She'd never heard it.

"Oh, it's by Francesca Battistelli. It's called _"He Knows My Name". _It's one of my favorite songs." She picked the phone up and motioned for Rose to come over. "This one," She started a new song, "Is by For King and Country, the name is Fix My Eyes." Rose nodded. Then she remembered why she'd come in the room.

"I found this in the control room." She handed Rose the cross necklace she was holding. "Thought it might be yours."

"Oh, thanks! It must have fallen out of my pocket. I got it from my brother for Christmas one year. He was really happy I liked it." She said with a soft smile on her face. "I got him a gift card for 50 dollars, so he could choose what he wanted. He bought VIP tickets for a Chris Tomlin concert for all 4 of us."

"Wow." Rose said.

"Yeah. We may have argued a lot, but we loved each other." Megan replied. She put the phone in her back jeans pocket. She stood up. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"Guess we can go check on the Doctor. Make sure he hasn't severely aggravated the TARDIS."

"Yeah." The 2 girls exited the room.

_Back in the control room…_

The Doctor was seated in the control room, just relaxing for once.

_Thief, listen to me. _The TARDIS spoke in his mind.

_Yeah? _He replied. _I'm listening._

_Megan isn't human, but she's not an enemy. Rose has changed too. Neither know the truth. I am counting on you to find out. Otherwise I won't leave where I'm at till you do._

_So you want me to find out now? _He said, extremely puzzled.

_Yeah. The girls are coming._ She replied as the girls entered the room.

"Doctor? Are you ok?"


End file.
